L'île engloutît sous les flots
by Yumeta
Summary: Et si un trésor comparable au One Piece se trouvait à deux pas des Mugiwaras ? Et si des choses inattendus se produisaient ? Et si une jeune fille apparaissait dans la vie des pirates ? Et si la Marine accompagnait la petite troupe ? Et si vous mélangiez ça pour faire une bonne salade d'humour, d'aventure, de romance ? [Luffy x Nami ] et [ Zoro x Robin ] Oc.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Tout se passait normalement sur le Sunny-Go. Les rires des pirates du Chapeau de paille se faisaient entendre à de très longues distances. Ils allaient bientôt accoster et se retrouver sur la prochaine île indiquée par le Logue Post. Luffy était impatient à l'idée de pouvoir manger dans un bon resto avec ses nakamas. L'idée d'un éventuel problème ne passait dans l'esprit de personne, ils étaient tous heureux de pourvoir enfin revoir la terre ferme après un mois à naviguer sans voir de ports, de mouettes et après avoir failli mourir de faim.

C'est pour dire, Luffy avait failli manger tout le stock de provisions des pirates, heureusement que Sanji était arrivé avant qu'il n'avait dégommé le frigo sinon je peux vous dire qu'il serais passé par-dessus bord. Nami, en rogne lui avait donné une bonne correction.

Après ça, la navigatrice partie compter son argent. Robin lisait et Sanji lui prépara un cocktail à la mangue et à la pomme. Zoro alla dans la vigie pour surveiller si l'île n'était pas déjà en vue. Chopper soigna Luffy –qui était assez amoché-, à côté, Usopp qui pria pour que leur capitaine soit toujours en vie. Franky commença à jouer de la guitare accompagné de Brook au violon.

* * *

Il commença à faire noir et toujours pas d'île en vue ce qui préoccupa la rousse. Ils auraient dû arriver vers la fin d'après-midi d'après les calculs de la navigatrice mais toujours aucune terre visible depuis le bateau. Luffy –qui avait repris du poil de la bête- désespérait à l'idée de ne pas manger dans ce fameux resto. Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Brook et Franky étaient partis dormir. L'archéologue proposa à Luffy de faire une partie de carte pour passer le temps ce que le brun accepta sans hésiter. Sanji avait rejoint la partie à l'improviste ce qui rendit le jeu plus palpitant. Nami, elle vérifiant l'itinéraire grâce au Logue Post et refit des calculs pour vérifier si elle ne s'était pas tromper.

Après vingt minutes de recherche et de calculs, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne s'était pas trompée, ils auraient dû arriver vers l'après-midi. Elle s'inquiéta et vint à la rencontre des trois jeunes gens qui jouaient aux cartes mais il se trouvait qu'ils étaient allé dormir. Elle soupira d'agacement et contempla l'horizon pendant une bonne heure avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il était maintenant cinq heures du matin quand Sanji, Luffy et Brook se réveillèrent. Le squelette commença déjà ça petite tourné matinale pour réveiller tout le monde et se prendre des chaussures dans les côtes. Nami, qui avait dormi sur le pont du bateau, se fit réveiller par Sanji qui eut peur pour elle quand il l'a vit là. La rousse lui assura qu'elle allait bien et ils partirent dans la cuisine prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble avec le reste de l'équipage.

Pendant ce fameux repas, le capitaine piquait en douce la nourriture dans les assiettes des autres, ce qui en énerva plus d'un. Il finit ligoté sur sa chaise mais ça ne l'arrêta pas est avec ses pieds, il recommença à voler la nourriture. Le cuistot en eut marre et l'enferma dans la vigie pour être tranquille sous les pleurnicheries du capitaine. Une petite dizaine de minutes passa avant d'entendre les cris du brun enfermé dans la vigie. L'équipage tira à la courte paille pour s'avoir qui aller voir ce qui se passait. C'est Zoro qui s'y colla. Il monta sur le mât, escalada la poutre et arriva enfin à la vigie. Il prit la clé que Sanji lui avait donnée et ouvrit la porte.

**« Luffy c'est quoi tous ces cris ?! »** cria Zoro assez agacé d'avoir était coupé en plein repas.

**« Regarde par la vitre, on peut voir l'île »** gueula Luffy surexcité par ce bout de terre.

Zoro s'avança avant de voir que l'île était bien en vue, Il détacha Luffy de sa chaise –comment l'on-t-il amené à la vigie avec la chaise ?!- et ils se précipitèrent pour annoncer la nouvelle à leurs camarades. Tout le monde sauta de joie face à la nouvelle. Nami demanda tout de suite après à Robin si elle voulait bien aller faire les magasins avec elle, la brune accepta sans broncher. Sanji en grand gentleman qu'il est, demanda à les accompagner au cas où le danger arriverait. Elles acceptèrent en riant de son saignement de nez inexpliqué.

* * *

Le Sunny-Go venait juste d'amarrer. L'équipage descendit après avoir fait des groupes pour visiter l'île, faire du shopping et autres. Les groupes étaient composés ainsi :

- Premier groupe : Nami, Robin et Sanji qui s'occupaient de l'achat de nourriture, de matériel médical pour Chopper et d'objets pour réparer le bateau en cas de besoin.

- Deuxième groupe : Zoro et Chopper qui s'occupaient de faire des recherches sur l'île.

- Troisième groupe : Luffy et Brook qui pouvaient faire ce qu'ils désiraient.

- Quatrième groupe : Franky et Usopp qui devaient rester sur le bateau au cas où.

Les groupes ensembles, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Nami regardait les habits des mannequins dans la vitrine des magasins. Elle portait déjà 3 grands sacs qui ne devaient pas être léger. Robin l'appela pour qu'elles continuent leur chemin. Elles avaient laissé Sanji au marché pour qu'il achète la nourriture nécessaire pour l'équipage. Cela faisait une heure que l'équipage était séparé et les filles allaient bientôt devoir revenir au bateau pour poser leur affaire et acheter le reste du matériel marqué sur la liste.

* * *

De leur côté, Zoro et Chopper étaient perdu. Après la séparation avec l'équipage Zoro parti à droite en croyant suivre Chopper. Le renne quant à lui, croyait que le sabreur le suivait alors il continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. C'est après vingt minutes de marche que la boule de poil se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Il cria le nom de son ami aux cheveux vert mais aucune réponse à par les gens autour de lui qui lui criait de la fermer. Chopper, paniqué commença alors à rechercher un membre de l'équipage pour expliquer la situation sans résultat. C'est après une heure de recherche qu'il abandonna et s'assit sur un banc.

* * *

Plus loin, Luffy admirait les divers poissons en train de cuir sous le regard amusé de Brook. Il faut dire que Luffy était un vrai goinfre et que des qu'il voyait de la nourriture il fonçait. C'est ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs. Et Brook avait eu beaucoup de mal à le suivre. Il n'avait rien à faire en particulier, le boulot avait été donné pour chaque groupe. Le premier s'occuper de l'achat de la nourriture, du matériel de médecine et autre. Le deuxième devait faire des recherches sur l'île pour une quelconque information importante pour l'équipage. Le troisième devait rester sur le bateau au cas où la Marine venait dire bonjour. Leur groupe à eux n'avait rien à faire. Nami, dans un élan de grande générosité leur laissa cartier libre. Luffy en profita bien évidement pour aller faire un tour au marché suivit de Brook.

Après avoir contemplé les animaux marins, le capitaine décida de rentrer au bercail. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes avant d'apercevoir leur médecin assis sur un banc avec un air à la fois triste et effrayé sur le visage. Les deux amis se regardèrent et coururent vers lui. Le renne sauta dans les bras de l'homme élastique tellement il était heureux de voir son capitaine -et le sac d'os-. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait perdu de vu cette imbécile aux cheveux vert et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Luffy rit de cette situation et réconforta le médecin en lui disant qu'il allait retrouver le chemin –sans doute...-.

* * *

Ils retournèrent tous les trois au Sunny-Go. Sanji était présent tout comme Nami, Robin et pour le bonheur des deux jeunes hommes –et le tas d'os :P-, Zoro était aussi présent. Franky et Usopp les accueillirent et Nami leur demanda s'ils avaient récolté des informations. Le capitaine avec son sourire légendaire répondit le plus naturellement possible que non sous le regard exaspéré de la navigatrice. Elle soupira, c'est sur quelle ne s'attendais pas à quoi que ce soit de leur part. Il était treize heures quand l'équipage décida pour le plus grand plaisir du capitaine, de manger dans un resto.

Ils arrivèrent au resto, il n'y avait pas encore grand monde. Robin demanda au serveur une table pour neuf. Ils suivirent le serveur et arrivèrent à une très jolie table, très bien décoré et si installèrent. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons, leurs plats et leurs desserts. Le temps que la « bouffe » comme disait si bien Luffy arrivait, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant ou se trouvait les Mugiwara. Ils s'installèrent sur une table et discutèrent. Luffy avec ça fantastique discrétion, écouta les deux hommes parler.

**« Tu as entendu cette rumeur ? »** Dis le plus jeune des deux.

**« Quelle rumeur ? »** Répondit le deuxième, une bouteille à la main.

**« Il parait qu'il y a une île pas loin d'ici, vu que notre île flotte et donc se déplace constamment parfois il arrive qu'on soit proche d'une autre île. Et l'île en particulier renfermerait un secret perdu. »** Raconta le premier des étoiles dans les yeux.

**« Pff C'est que des conneries ! »**

**« Tu crois ? J'aimerais bien la visiter quand même cette île... »** Dit-il assez déçu.

**« Haha mon pauvre, si tu commences à croire à toute les débilités qui sorte de la bouche des gens, tu n'as pas fini d'avoir de l'espoir ! »** Ria le gars à la bouteille.

**« T'as sûrement raison, bon on commande ? »**

Luffy en resta sans voix. Une aventure ? Il n'en fallu pas plus pour sauter sur l'occasion et découvrir cette archipel. Nami l'arrêta tout de suite. Elle avait aussi écouté la conversation et l'obligea à se rasseoir. Elle était assez pessimiste sur cette île. C'était surement du pipo comme avait dit l'homme à la bouteille. Mais ça expliquerait quand même le fait que ses calculs étaient faux. Si l'îlot bougeait, c'était quasiment impossible de savoir où celle-ci se trouvait. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Luffy bouda contre Nami en lui disant que se serrait amusant, elle hocha la tête négativement et dit d'un ton neutre que si cette île existerait, ils l'auraient déjà su.

* * *

Le repas se termina comme ça. Ils avaient tous bien mangé et la plupart étaient assez saouls. Comme Zoro et Nami par exemple. Ils rentrèrent au bateau pour se reposer. Luffy en profita et prit la navigatrice par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin. Il la fit s'asseoir pour éviter qu'elle tombe vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Elle demanda tout en éclatant de rire ce qu'il avait. Le brun rigola face à cet air si stupide de la rousse. Il la prit par les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux sans la lâcher. Il avait sur son visage cet air si enfantin et tellement mignon qui faisait craquer tout le monde. La navigatrice rougit face à ce regard et lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait emmené là. Luffy la regardait toujours. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, cherchant ses mots. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire et risquait de la mettre en colère ou autre. La rousse se faisait de plus en plus d'illusions et commença à penser qu'il voulait lui avouer quelque chose. Il se lança finalement après plus de deux minutes de silence.

**« Je ... »** Commença-t-il.

**« Tu ? »**

**« Je veux qu'on aille sur cette île ! »** Répondit –il alors que Nami tomba à la renverse.

Comment avait-elle pu penser _ces choses_. Surtout que c'était Luffy ! Le capitaine abruti, Luffy quoi ! Elle soupira, elle n'avait même plus la force de protester. Elle accepta alors pendant que Luffy courrait partout pour fêter sa victoire. Il s'arrêta et se plaça devant la rousse. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder.

**« Je s'avais que t'aller pas résister, avoue que je te fais de l'effet »** Dit-il en plaisantant pendant que Nami lui lançait les pierres qu'elle trouvait par terre.

Il rigola. Nami s'avoua vaincu. Le brun la porta pour la ramener au bateau. Ils rentrèrent en riant. Luffy la déposa dans sa cabine, lui dit bonne nuit et rentra dans sa cabine à son tour. Tout le monde dormait. Il s'installa dans son lit et se fit prendre par le sommeil...

Demain allez être une journée pleines de rebondissement.

* * *

Moi : Voici un petit début ma foie très prometteur !

Luffy : Paye ta modestie.

Moi : La ferme c'est moi qui parle tu n'as rien à faire ici -_-

Luffy : Je m'incruste j'ai le droit non ?!

Moi : Nan !

Zoro : La ferme j'essais de dormir !

Moi / Luffy : Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là toi ?!

Voilà j'espère que le début vous a plus. Je ne pense pas que les chapitres seront aussi long que ce prologue mais au moins maintenant tout est en place :) ! Comme vous l'avez surement remarquer cette fic parlera d'aventure mais aussi du couple LuNa et ZoRo. J'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de faute sinon je m'en excuse.  
Les chapitres apparaîtront toute les semaines environs. Si j'en fini un avant je le porterais avant ;) ! Donc je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1 Byyyyee !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le chapitre 1 ! :) J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le prologue. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes mais je suis humaine après tout ;).**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ananimny**** : ****_Déjà, merci pour ta reviews. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Ensuite vraiment désolé si les fautes t-on embêté. Je ferais plus attention promis ;). Le chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il te plaira beaucoup ;). Bonne lecture :) !_**

**Mais avant, Keep calm and...**

**...**

**...**

**Write the reviews please :')**

* * *

**«A bouffer ! »** cria une voie connue de tous.

Une belle rousse se réveilla de son sommeil. Elle commença à s'énerver contre l'homme élastique pour l'avoir réveillé. Elle regarda l'heure : 09h27. Elle se leva de son lit, prit ses habits, sa trousse de toilette et partit se laver.

La rousse alluma l'eau chaude et entra dans l'espace clôt. Après s'être lavée, elle s'apprêta à s'habiller. Elle sortit et rejoignit le reste de l'équipage dans la cuisine pour manger. Elle ouvrit la porte et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Luffy en train de se faire frapper par un Sanji très remonté. Elle rit de cette scène et alla saluer ses amis. Le cuisinier, comme toujours, l'accueilli d'un baiser qu'elle esquiva vivement. Elle s'approcha d'un Luffy à moitié assommé et lui donna un coup sur la tête ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

« **Aïe ! Mais pourquoi Nami ?! »** Ronchonna-t-il ne comprenant pas le comportement de la navigatrice.

**« C'est pour m'avoir réveillé ce matin ! »** Dit-elle avant de lui en redonné un autre.

**« Mais aïïïïïeuuuh ! Et c'est pourquoi celui-ci ? »** Demanda-t-il en se frottant les deux bosses bien visibles sur sa tête.

**« Pour hier ! »** Répliqua-elle en s'asseyant pour commencer à manger.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Nami-chérie ?! »** Cria Sanji avec à la main un couteau de cuisine assez aiguisé.

**« Mais rien ! Elle a accepté qu'on aille sur cette légendaire île c'est tout ! »**

**« Tu m'as obligé plutôt. »** Déclara-t-elle en buvant son thé.

**« En quoi je t'ai obligé ? »** Demanda le capitaine en faisant la moue.

Nami soupira.

**« Eh bien, les yeux que tu m'envoyais pour que j'accepte qu'on y aille étaient impossible à refuser »** Dit-elle en finissant sa tasse.

**« C'est pas ma faute si je te plaît »** Rit-il avant de se faire courser par la navigatrice qui soit dites en passant, avait les joues rouges.

Après cette petite engueulade. L'équipage décida de chercher des informations sur cette île. Il y avait deux groupes. L'un composé de Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp et Chopper et l'autre de Robin, Franky, Brook et Zoro.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour trouver des informations sur l'île.

Du côté de Robin et co, aucune information importante n'a été trouvée. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'ils demandaient, les gens se moquaient d'eux.

Du côté de Luffy et co, rien non plus.

Dans un dernier effort, Nami demanda à un marchand.

**« Excusez-moi monsieur. Auriez-vous des informations concernant une certaine île légendaire ? »**

**« Haha, vous êtes drôle mademoiselle, l'île d'on vous parler s'appelle l'île engloutit sous les flots mais seuls les rigolos dans votre genre y croient, cette l'île n'est qu'un mythe. »** Ria le marchand en déballant ses cartons.

**« Ho je vois. Merci quand même. Au revoir. »** Salua la navigatrice désespérée.

**« Ils mentent, l'île existe. »** Pleurnicha le capitaine.

**« Luffy, on a demandé à pleins d'habitants de l'île et tous se moques de nous ! »** Râla la rousse.

**« M'en fou, je sais que cette île existe ! »**

Nami lui donna un coup sur la tête.

**« La ferme elle n'existe pas j'te dis ! »** Cria Nami.

**« Nami-chérie a toujours raison, il va falloir t'y faire Luffy »** Dit Sanji.

**« Terrifiante »** Dirent Chopper et Usopp en se cachant derrière un mur.

**« Aïe.. »** Se plainia le brun.

**« Bon on retourne au Sunny. »**

**« Attendez ! Vous cherchez l'île engloutît sous les flots ? »** Demanda une voie féminine.

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Chopper se retournèrent pour faire face à une splendide jeune fille d'environ 20 ans. Elle avait les cheveux bleu ciel, des yeux couleurs pomme, un jolie teint de porcelaine, une voix mélodieuse et un magnifique sourire.

Sanji commençait déjà à saigner du nez.

**« Euh... Oui. »** Répondit Chopper.

**« Beaucoup de monde sur cette île se moquent des voyageurs qui demandent à visiter cette légendaire île, mais je sais qu'elle existe. »** Dit la jeune femme.

**« Sérieux !? »** Cria Luffy surexcité.

**« Mademoiselle. Mon cœur a cessé de battre à votre arrivé, il est devenu pierre en vous voyant, je, je suis amoureuuuuuuuuuuux ! »** Gueula Sanji à des kilomètres à la ronde.

**« ... Ha Je vois. Si vous voulez je peux vous expliquer comment vous y rendre ? »** Ria la jeune demoiselle du comportement du blond.

**« Ce serais vraiment gentil de votre part. »** Sourit Nami.

**« Je connais un café pas loin d'ici qui est assez calme pour discuter. »**

**« Allons-y ! »** Cria une nouvelle fois le capitaine des Mugiwara.

Ils partirent alors vers le café, entre temps, les deux groupes se sont retrouvés. Sanji expliqua alors avec enthousiasme que, je site : cette magnifique déesse aller leur indiquer le chemin de l'île. Zoro l'insulta de cook-pervers est ils se remirent en route. Pendant le trajet, la fille se présenta. Elle s'appelait Aurore et avait 19 ans.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans ce fameux café et s'installèrent sur une table. La bleu commanda à boire pour eux et elle leur expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'île.

**« Nami-chérie, Robin-d'amour, Aurore-que-j'aime. Je suis au paradis ! »** Cria Sanji des cœurs dans les yeux.

**« La ferme sourcil en vrille »** Répliqua Zoro en buvant son saké.

**« Tu veux te battre le cactus ?! »** Insista le blond.

**« LA FERME ! Bon Aurore nous t'écoutons. »** Dit la rousse.

**« Et bien. Il y a pas mal à dire sur cette île mais pour commencer, très peu de gens connaissent réellement son existence. Elle est un peu comme un sous-marin. Tous les ans, elle refait surface pendant environ 1 semaine. Mais on ne sait jamais ou. Les scientifiques de la marine arrivent à la localiser et ils pensent qu'elle devrait émerger près d'ici. Ils cachent son existence car, il parait qu'elle abrite un trésor comparable au One Piece et... »** Expliqua Aurore.

**« Au ONE PIECE ?! »** Crièrent l'équipage en cœur.

**« Oui. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende et cette fois, je ne peux vous dire si elle est fondée ou non. »** Continua la bleu.

**« Je vois. Donc il suffit d'y faire un tour pour voir si c'est vrai ou faux ! »** Sourit le capitaine.

**« C'est ça. »** Répondit la jeune fille.

**« Mais comment connais-tu toutes ces informations ? »** Demanda Robin.

**« Je suis journaliste et j'arrive souvent à m'infiltrer dans les locaux de la Marine »**

**« En tout cas, tout ça m'a l'air intéressant »** Déclara le bretteur.

**« Je dois quand même vous prévenir. L'île d'après les scientifiques, devrait émerger d'ici 2 jours, vous avez de la chance mais ça ne risque pas de durée. La Marine passera surement sur votre chemin et je doute qu'il n'y aura que des bas rangs. »** Continua d'expliquer Aurore.

**« Pourquoi viendrais-t-il sur cette île ? Pour le trésor ? »** Demanda Usopp.

**« Pour le trésor mais aussi pour savoir pourquoi l'île immerge et émerge tous les ans, 1 semaine et comment elle bouge. »**

**« M'en fou de la Marine, j'les dégommerais et on repartira avec le trésor ! »** S'extasia Luffy.

**« Et bien j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »** Rit Aurore.

Elle paya l'addition et ils sortirent du restaurant.

**« Vous avez cherchez toute la journée des informations alors ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« Oui et j'ai faiiiiiiiiiim ! »** Hurla Luffy.

**« Je connais un hôtel ou vous pourriez dormir et manger se soir. »**

**« Tu connais cette île comme t'a poche dit donc ! »** Dit Chopper.

**« J'y habit depuis toute petite »** Sourit la bleu.

**« Dit Aurore, tu peux aller avec nous pour visiter l'île ?! »** Déclara Luffy tout enthousiaste.

**« Pourquoi pas ! »**

Sur ces mots, Aurore rentra chez elle pour préparer ses affaires après leur avoir indiqué la direction de l'hôtel. Ils devaient se retrouver le jour suivant pour préparer l'excursion qui durera surement plusieurs jours.

Du côté des chambres, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Usopp se retrouvaient dans une chambre avec 1 grand lit et 2 plus petits. Nami et Robin dans une chambre avec deux lits et Brook, Franky et Chopper dans une chambre 3 lits.

Dans la chambre à quatre personnes :

**« J'lui fais pas confiance à cette Aurore. »** Déclara Zoro.

**« Quoi !? Tu ne fais pas confiance à une beauté pareille ?! »** S'exclama Sanji.

**« Nan ! Ça te pose un problème ?! »** S'écria le sabreur.

Enfin bref la routine.

Finalement tous s'endormirent. Plus qu'un jour et enfin l'aventure aller commencer.

-

Moi : Alors, alors vous avez aimé :D ?

Luffy : Nan.

Zoro : Nan.

Usopp : Nan.

Moi : Maiiiiiieuuh...

Luffy : Ne lui laissez pas de reviews c'était nul !

Voilà alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Comme vous l'avez vu je ne porte pas dans mon cœur ce chapitre, je ne sais même pas pourquoi T.T J'ai mis beaucoup de discutions et peu de texte je m'en excuse :/. Mais si c'est un problème, dites le moi surtout ! Il doit y avoir beaucoup de fautes pardon :(. Et je suis désolé, j'aimerais faire parler plus de personnage comme Franky ou Brook. Mais c'est vrai qu'après se sera le bazars alors je préfère laisser comme ça. Mais si ça vous gêne dites le moi ;). Bon je n'ai rien de plus à dire... A si bonne journée :) !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà enfin le Chapitre 2. Vraiment désolé de ce long retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes médicaux qui se sont assez bien arrangé maintenant.  
****Désolé si il y a des fautes, vraiment, je suis une machine à fautes d'orthographes! T.T**

**Merci à _Ananimny_ pour sa reviews :)**

**Bon Alors, Keep calm and...**

...  
Write the reviews please T.T  


* * *

« Tout est prêts ? » Demanda une voie dans une ruelle sans doute peu fréquenter.

« Oui. » Répondit une autre voie.

« Très bien. Réunissez tout le monde et préparer le nécessaire pour une semaine, prenez les armes à feu, les canons, les katanas et du Kairôseki. » Commanda la première voie.

« Bien ! »

* * *

Ça faisait déjà un petit moment que le soleil était levé. Le petit déjeuner était passé à une vitesse folle. Le midi aussi était passé, plus calme certes, mais tout de même, faisant déserter la salle à manger de l'hôtel, au plus grand malheur du proprio. Les rires des pirates ne passaient pas inaperçu, ils étaient réuni dans le plus grand parc de la ville après avoir rendu les chambres et payer l'affreuse somme des repas qui soit dites en passant, étaient plus des banquets qu'autres choses.

Aurore n'avait pas encore fait son apparition, au plus grand fléau du capitaine qui avait des tas de questions à poser à cette fille. Mais ces questions ne resteraient pas longtemps en suspens vu que la dites fille venait d'arriver, tout sourire, son sac à la main.

Elle salua le petit groupe et vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe près d'un Sanji qui –comme par hasard- avait des yeux remplis de petit cœur. Avant que Luffy ne pus en placer une dès l'arrivé d'Aurore, une autre personne l'attira dans un coin tranquille sous les regards interrogateurs des autres. Cette personne n'était autre que Zoro. Il la scruta quelque instant d'un regard dur, opposé au regard que lui adressait la bleu, un regard à faire tomber n'importe quel garçon normalement constitué.

Elle prit la parole en premier en lui demandant pourquoi elle l'avait amené ici. Il continua de la regarder avec le même regard, dur et sévère, ce qui commença à lui faire peur.

« Euh.. Zoro ? Tu peux me laisser rejoindre les autres sil-te-plait ? » Demanda Aurore avec un regard inquiet de se voir finir en morceaux par le sabreur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » Avait était la seule réponse qu'elle put obtenir.

« Ce que je cache.. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit celle-ci un sourire faussement joyeux collé sur le visage.

« Arrête de faire cette tête avec moi, c'est quoi d'se sourire à deux balles que tu nous fais depuis le début, les autres ne l'on peut-être pas remarqué mais moi si. T'es du gouvernement ? De la Marine peut être ? Ou t'es juste conne ? » Commença à s'énerver le vert.

« Eh bien, de tout l'équipage, je n'aurai jamais parié que se serais toi qui me dirais ça. Je pensais plutôt à Robin ou, non. Juste Robin en faites. Vous m'avait l'air pas très malin. »Sourit-elle de nouveau.

« Garde tes réflexions pour toi. Dit moi qui t'est. » Avait-il dit en dégainant son sabre.

« On se calme tête d'algue. Je ne suis pas du gouvernement ou de la Marine. Je suis juste une –gentille- fille qui vous indique un trésor inestimable. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie. La gratitude n'est pas un mot qui est répertorié dans ton vocabulaire de pirate à ce que je vois. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille je ne ferais rien à toi et à tes amis. » Avait-elle dit d'un ton méprisable. « Enfin pas pour le moment » Rajouta-elle à voix basse sans se douter que Zoro avait entendu c'est propos.

Il ne dit rien à propos de la dernière phrase et commença à partir rejoindre les autres. Mais juste avant la jeune fille put entendre un '' je te garderais à l'œil '' de la part du vert. Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas le choix après tout. La bleu se redressa, toute droite, elle partit vers ses nouveaux '' amis '' et retrouva le sourire, pour peu de temps en voyant le regard insistant de Zoro mais elle n'y prêtât pas plus attention et se rasseye dans l'herbe comme si de rien n'étais.

Sanji commença à se battre avec le bretteur pour je ne sais quel raison, surement car il la éloigner de sa '' dulcinée ''. Les autres les regardèrent d'un air las. Nami lui demanda ce que la tête de cactus lui avait fait/dit. Elle répondit qu'ils avaient parlé de l'île. Zoro ne répliqua pas, toujours en train de se battre. Luffy commença à ronchonner dans son coin disant qu'il voulait aussi parler de l'archipel sous le rire amuser de Robin et Aurore.

La fin d'après-midi se fini comme ça. Avec le rire de tout le monde, le saké et autre boisson qui coulaient à flots et les tas d'os à côté du possesseur du chapeau de paille. La bleu avait presque oublié la discussion avec le sabreur plus tôt.

Il était désormais 21 heures quand l'équipage et Aurore décidèrent de coucher à la belle étoile pour une fois. C'est pour dire, il faisait encore clair malgré l'heure tardive, il n'y avait pas de nuages en vue et on pouvait remarquer quelques étoiles briller alors, autant en profiter.

Le feu allumé, tous s'installèrent autour et commencèrent à parler. Il n'était pas tard, alors pourquoi dormir. Luffy s'amusa à raconter de terribles histoires d'horreur pour ficher la frousse à la rousse et au métis. Chopper était déjà endormit. Un soulagement pour lui de ne pas entendre toutes ces histoires de visions et de spectres.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement, l'équipage commença à faiblir et il ne restait plus que Robin et Zoro qui veiller. Il ne discutait pas, non parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, mais parce que ce silence converser pour eux. Robin regarda quelques instants le vert. Elle le détailla. Ces cheveux vert kaki toujours aussi étincelants, ses katanas dont ils ne se séparent jamais, même pas pour dormir, son manteau long d'un vert plus foncé que ses cheveux, ses bottes noires, et son torse nu. Elle rougit intérieurement à cette pensée.

Le vert la regarda d'un air interrogateur, pourquoi le fixait-t-elle. Robin se reprit et tourna la tête vers un arbre étrangement intéressant à cet instant. Elle n'était pas vraiment gênée, mais c'était plutôt pour ne pas montrer son intéressement à ces abdos plutôt musclés. Elle soupira, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour faire oublier ce moment à Zoro.

Elle repensa au moment où Zoro avait pris le poignet d'Aurore qui venait à peine d'arriver pour l'emmener plus loin. Elle s'était posait la même question que tout le monde à ce moment : Gnié. Elle voulait savoir ce que le vert désirait de la jeune fille. Alors elle utilisa son pouvoir et fit apparaître une oreille sur un tronc d'arbre non loin d'eux deux. Elle entendit alors la discussion, toute la discussion. Ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Par contre, elle n'entendit pas le moment où Aurore avait chuchoté, faute qu'elle était trop loin.

Elle voulut en parler à Zoro mais ces lui qui prit la parole en premier.

« Tu à entendu notre conversation avec Aurore non ? » Demanda-t-il même si il savait déjà la réponse.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle, faut dire que notre Robin n'est pas vraiment bavarde.

« Je vois, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi ignorante que ces abrutis fini. »

« Serait-ce un compliment ? » Sourit la brune.

« Vois-le comme tu veux » Déclara nonchalamment le possesseur des 3 célèbres sabres.

« Je garderais aussi un œil sur elle, mais elle n'a pas l'air si odieuse que ça. Elle ne possède pas de fruit du démon, enfin elle n'en a pas parlé, et quand elle t'a dit qu'elle ne faisait pas partis du gouvernement ou de la Marine, ça s'entendez qu'elle ne mentait pas. » Témoigna Robin.

« Si tu le dit, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui elle est. Je veux dire, elle sait où l'île va apparaitre, et quand elle va apparaitre. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une journaliste qui c'est introduit dans les locaux des Marines comme elle le dit. Elle doit surement être de mèche avec le gouvernement. » Attesta Zoro.

« Certainement. » Répondit l'archéologue en baillant. « Mais il faudrait savoir pourquoi, et pourquoi nous. Nous sommes assez recherchés mais je doute que ce soit par hasard que cette fille nous est choisie comme ça cible. Elle doit encore cacher quelque chose. » Finit Robin en se levant. « Bon, bonne nuit Monsieur l'Escrimeur-San » Dit-elle en allant dans sa tente.

« Salut » Bailla-t-il lui aussi en allant sur son sac de couchage à côté de son capitaine déjà assoupit depuis pas mal de temps.

Les 3 filles dormaient dans une grande tente pendant que les garçons eux, dormaient dans des sacs de couchage. Aurore dormait, enfin fermait les yeux. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation vu qu'elle écouter discrètement est commença à culpabilisé. C'est vrai que ce qu'elle faisait été horrible, mais, il fallait bien _la_ sauvée. Elle ne pouvait pas _la_ laissée comme ça avec _eux_. Elle allait _la_ sauvée, et même si pour sa elle devait tuer des gens qui ne lui avait rien fait, elle allait le faire, grâce à ce pouvoir et au reste, les marines allait l'aider, mais il fallait qu'elle réussisse sa mission, sinon elle pouvait dire adieu à sa sœur.

Une larme lui échappa mais échappa aussi à la vision de Robin qui croyait qu'elle dormait. La dites Robin se coucha et s'endormit vite. Tout comme Aurore, mais elle, elle allait faire des cauchemars.

Un dernier mot vint traverser son esprit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée : _**Mélodie**_.

* * *

Moi : Alors? Quant avez-vous pensé?

Luffy : C'est trop lent à mon goût!

Moi: Ouai bon hineuuh! TT

Zoro : Je suis beaucoup présent sur ce chapitre dit donc!

Luffy : Et moi peu! :(

Moi : Bref, si vous avez aimé vous pouvez peut être me laisser un reviews ce serait gentil :3


End file.
